One (1) of the best and easiest ways to preserve food is by freezing. Many homes and businesses rely on chest-style freezers to preserve and store food in a safe manner that protects the taste and texture of the food. Such freezers are simple in concept, cost efficient to produce, are relatively inexpensive to operate and can be large enough to store a significant amount of food.
While chest freezers have proven their worth they are not without faults. Perhaps the biggest fault with chest freezers is the difficulty encountered in locating and removing a certain food item from within the large confines of the freezer. Over time smaller food items tend to gravitate towards the bottom of the freezer compartment. Thus a user may have to remove many large, heavy items just to locate one (1) particular smaller item. While this may be a rather minor task to some to the elderly, disabled, short, or those suffering from an injury such a task can be a major task or even something impossible to perform. Additionally, smaller food items can become lost within the freezer and not be found until past their expiration date. This causes waste and inconvenience.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a way that food items contained within a chest style freezer can be located quickly and easily. Preferably such a way would enable easy access to food within a chest style freezer even for the elderly, disabled, short, or those suffering from an injury. It would be beneficial if the way to enable access is quick, easy, and effective.